Patch - 2017.09.18
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Interface Changed Login BGM to Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood 4th Opening Theme Song - Period (by Chemistry) ---- Satellites *New server - The Gate of Truth (真理之门) will be opened on 30 September 2017 at 6.00 PM! *New heroes - Muto Yugi and Edward Elric will be available during September. *New Yuuki Asuna's skin - The Goddess of Creation Stacia (创世神) will be available during September. *New Illyasviel von Einzbern's skin for the Holy Grail War skin series - Rider Illya will be available during September. *The New Limited Titles, SSS Level Activities, Event Rewards will be available on the 30 September 2017 Update. ---- Activities Added 5S Level Limited Activity to the game after client update. (The details of the activity can't be revealed, you will know after the update~) ---- U.R.F (Unparalleled Rumble Fighting) Now open regularly *Opening Time: Every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday from 8.00 PM - 10.00 PM The game mode has the following special features: *Mana costs of all heroes are removed. *Cooldown Reduction on all heroes is automatically set at 80% for skills and summoner spells. *All heroes gain 30 Tenacity. *All heroes gain 10% bonus Movement Speed. *Melee heroes gain 50% bonus Attack Speed. *Ranged heroes gain 100% bonus Attack Speed. *Fountain deals 80% less damage. *Before the game starts by 5 minutes, all heroes gain 5% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 50%. *After the game starts by 5 ~ 10 minutes, all heroes gain 10% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 40%. *After the game starts by 10 ~ 15 minutes, all heroes gain 15% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 30%. *After the game starts by 15 ~ 20 minutes, all heroes gain 20% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 20%. *After the game starts by 20 ~ 25 minutes, all heroes gain 25% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 10%. *After the game starts by 25 minutes, all heroes gain 30% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is no longer reduced. *Before the first wave of minions spawns by 3 minutes, all heroes gain 300 EXP every 10 seconds. *After the first wave of minions spawns by 3 ~ 8 minutes, all heroes gain 450 EXP every 10 seconds. *After the first wave of minions spawns by 8 minutes, all heroes gain 800 EXP every 10 seconds. Added manual random function: *All players will be forced to select one random hero at the Hero Selection Interface. *Everyday all players gain a free chance to random new hero X''' times, '''X = VIP Level. *After exceeding the free chance, each extra chance costs 1 diamond. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. ---- Heroes *''The Crawling Chaos: ''The duration of stealth effect after leaving the Brush increased from 1 second -> 2 seconds *''Space CQC Type 02 - Indescribable Bar Things Q: ''After enemies hit by this skill damage, their Magic Resist is lowered by a certain percentage. *''Space CQC Type 1000 - Divinity Dagon R: ''AP Ratio reduced from 1.0 AP -> 0.8 AP *''Colorful Fireworks W: ''Added anti-hidden feature (stealth detection), the duration of anti-hidden feature and aerial vision are the same. *''Cola Shot E: ''Base damage of the active ability reduced from 60/100/140/180/220 -> 40/80/120/160/200 *''Rosa Ichthys Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/70/80/90/100 -> 40/50/60/70/80 *''Gladiusanus Blauserum W'' and Pari Tenu Blauserum W: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed debuff on the 1st cast adjusted from 25% -> 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% *Gatotsu (Sadism) Q: 'After dashing, Gintoki gains 20% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. *RPG Rocket Launcher (RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka) W: ''Removed base damage. *''RPG Rocket Launcher (RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka) W: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.7/0.8/0.9/1.0/1.1 AD -> 0.9/1.05/1.2/1.35/1.5 AD *''RPG Rocket Launcher (RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka) W: ''For each additional RPG on each cast increases the Mana cost by 50%. *''The Laws of Thermodynamics: ''Silence duration reduced from 6 seconds -> 4 seconds *''The Laws of Thermodynamics: ''Silence debuff no longer disables Wall-E's Summoner Spells. *''The Laws of Thermodynamics: ''Added 0.4 AP Ratio to bonus magic damage. *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''Base damage reduced from 10/20/30/40/50 -> 12/20/28/36/44 *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''AP Ratio reduced from 0.15 AP -> 0.12 AP *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''Dealing skill damage to the enemy hero resets the duration of Movement Speed buff from '''''Steam Shield W. *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''The skill damage applies the Grievous Wounds debuff (重伤) on enemies hit. (The debuff reduces all healing received by 50%) *''Steam Shield W: ''Shield value adjusted from 60/100/140/180/220 + AP -> 50/75/100/125/150 + AP + of Wall-E's maximum Health *''Sulphur Herald R: ''Base damage on the 1st part of the skill reduced from 150/225/300 -> 150/200/250 *''Sulphur Herald R: ''Damage interval of the burning trail adjusted from 1 second -> 0.25 seconds *''Sulphur Herald R: ''Damage of the burning trail adjusted from 120/160/200 + AP -> 30/45/60 + AP + + 0.01 AP)% of target's missing Health *''Sulphur Herald R: ''The skill damage applies the Grievous Wounds debuff (重伤) on enemies hit. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''Now after dealing skill damage on the first enemy hit, Ryuuko can cast Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q to interrupte the dash effect of this skill. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''Now deals 66% of the skill damage to all enemies she dashes through. (The primary target still takes 100% damage) *''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q: ''Now the skill needs to hit at least one target before Ryuuko can enter Boiling Blood state. ---- Optimization *Optimized the text of Borrowed Time in the Talent System. *Optimized the text of Endless Night Staff's active ability. *Optimized the text displays on the upgrade section of Akemi Homura's Betrayal of Miracle W, now you can see the damage and additional effect of each weapon. *Optimized Akemi Homura's basic attack speed. *Matoi Ryuuko's Sen-i-Soshitsu R now displays its Life Fiber stacks in a form of Energy Bar, locating below the Health Bar (replacing Mana Bar). ---- Items *Adjusted the UNIQUE Passive: '' **'Old Effect: '''Your physical damage reduces the target's Armor by 5% for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times (20% Armor Reduction). At 4 stacks, additionally reduces the target's Armor by 10%, up to a total of 30% Armor Reduction. **'New Effect: '''Your physical damage reduces the target's Armor by 3% for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times (12% Armor Reduction). At 4 stacks, additionally reduces the target's Armor by 10%, up to a total of 22% Armor Reduction. ---- '''Bug Fixed *Fixed an abnormal bug on the Surging Shoes (Eternal Battlefield). *Fixed an abnormal bug on the '''''Unquie Passive of Zankantou (Eternal Battlefield). *Fixed Matoi Ryuuko's Shippu Q didn't cause Ryuuko to enter the Boiling Blood state after her Movement Speed was exceeding 500. *Fixed Matoi Ryuuko's Shippu Q dealt the damage from Senketsu Mubyoshi E to all enemies on the front side of herself after her Movement Speed was exceeding 500. *Fixed Matoi Ryuuko's Senjin W didn't evolve into Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W after hitting on an enemy. *Fixed The text on Matoi Ryuuko's Kamui Senketsu was described incorrectly. *Fixed Akemi Homura could use other skills during the channeling effect of her M249 Light Machine Gun W without interrupting it. *Fixed when Akemi Homura used RPG Rocket Launcher (RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka) W twice, the interval between each cast was too short and the skill dealt unusual attenuation damage. *Fixed Akemi Homura's RPG Rocket Launcher (RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka) W, M84 Stun Grenade W, M18A1 Claymore Mine W and M249 Light Machine Gun W didn't enter the cooldown. ---- ----